A computer memory, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), may include sense amplifiers (or “sense amps”) for use in reading the content of memory cells. In conventional DRAM architectures, a sense amplifier referred to as a primary sense amplifier (PSA) is connected to DRAM internal power rails and DRAM internal power generation, which are controlled by the DRAM internal logic.
However, in such a memory architecture the behavior of the sense amplifier is established by the system architecture. The established voltages generally do not vary based on workload factors, and are not accessible outside of the memory device. For this reason, the voltage levels of the DRAM internal power rails sense amplifier are generally not at levels that will best provide for efficient operation, or that will best protect circuit elements from current shorts that may develop in operation of the memory.